


Distant Memories…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Distant Memories, Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian struggles to accept he still has feelings for Justin…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Memories…

Title: Distant Memories…  
Story Type: Could Be Cannon  
Word Count: 175  
Warnings: Angst, Love, Passion…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 37 – Distant Memories

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: Brian struggles to accept he still has feelings for Justin…

 

**Distant Memories…**

Try as hard as I may, my mind is always flooded with memories of him. So many nights we’ve spent together in this bed, now it’s just cold and lonely. I’ve stopped bringing tricks home, somehow it doesn’t feel right. It’s like our private sanctuary, where I worshiped at his altar. 

I never thought it would be this hard, because I knew I’d miss him. I thought it would fade with time, but it seems my desire only grows stronger. I catch myself thinking about him and how it used to be. I wonder what Justin’s doing right now. Is the fiddler holding him tight, whispering all those words of love I found so hard to verbalize? 

Does he ever lie awake at night, thinking of me as he watches the clock tick at 3 am? Does he know how much it hurts when I see them together, arm-in-arm, looking at each other with love in their eyes? 

I thought I was strong enough to let him go, but my heart doesn’t seem to agree.

The End


End file.
